RAIN
by eternal usagi
Summary: The Sailor Senshi have yet to face the toughest enemy they have every faced. Will they survive? Also, Seiya is back. Will Mamoru and Usagi's relationship last?
1. Default Chapter

** Chapter One**

Usagi opened her eyes. At first she forgot where she was, but then she rememberd. She was spending the night with Mamoru. She rolled over in bed and glanced out the window. It was still dark. She looked at the alarm clock. "3:23 AM…"

She rolled back on her side, facing Mamoru. She gazed at him as he slept. "Mamo-chan," she whispered. Mamoru was six years her senior, a tall and attractive young man. He had soft, smooth, shiney black hair, and deep sapphire eyes. She ran a finger across his smooth cheek, not breaking her gaze.

Usagi sat up and crept out of bed, trying not to wake him. She walked toward the window and looked at the full August moon. The pale moonlight kissed her face and sparkled in her blue eyes.

_Tokyo is so peaceful at this hour…_thought Usagi. _Especially since the end of the Sailor Wars._ She turned and looked at Mamoru. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

My precious love… 

Usagi walked to the bed and crawled in next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She felt him put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Usa-ko…" he whispered, then kissed her softly. She closed her eyes, letting his kiss sink into her. Every kiss from him felt as warm and fresh as the first. Mamoru pulled her closer into him and nuzzled her neck. Usagi fell asleep in his loving embrace and didn't wake up until the sun rose.

The next morning, Mamoru made her breakfast. "Good morning, Odango." Usagi smiled. He had made her favorite- waffles with strawberries and whipped cream.

After she ate, she got dressed and put her hair in odangos.

"Mamo-chan, I have to go. I'm meeting Naru at the mall."

"Naru? I didn't know you were still close with her. You never talk about her anymore."

Usagi looked at the floor. "Well, we're not as close as we used to be. Ever since Luna told me I was destined to be Sailor Moon I talked to her less and less every day. I think it's time we caught up, you know? Like, catch a movie, get lunch, stuff like that. I think we need to talk and see if we can still be friends." She kissed his cheek. Mamoru smiled and watched as she closed the door gently behind her.

Usagi walked down the sidewalk. She breathed in deep, closed her eyes and strecthed her arms high above her head. She let out a long sigh. "Ahhhh, what a beautiful day!" The air was fresh and clean, though a little humid. Usagi could tell that it was probably going to shower later on in the day.

As Usagi continued her walk, she noticed school girls making their way to school. She rememberd all the times she was late for school, and she was glad it was over.But a part of her missed that innocence of being a young school girl. It had been almost three years since she last fought. It was a lot of responsibility that was just shoved onto her. She had no choice but to grow up and mature. It was a lot to deal with, but in the end, Usagi believed it made her a better person. She realized it was the simple things that really matter.

****

Coming back to reality, Usagi saw Naru sitting on a bench in front of the food court.

"Naru-chan!"

Naru jerked her head up and a bright smile spread across her face when she saw her friend. "Usagi-chan!" She leapt to her feet and hurried over to Usagi.

"Usagi-chan! So much has changed! You look taller! And thinner! And you're actually on time!" Naru and Usagi laughed. It felt like old times.

"So, Usagi, I hear you're engaged" Naru winked. Usagi looked down at her feet and blushed, then smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Umino told me" Naru giggled.

"Umino is so nosey! He probably knew about the engagement before I did!" The girls laughed again. "So how is Umino anyway?"

Naru raised her hand, showing off a gorgeous diamond ring. "We were married in the end of April."

"Oh, that's nice A spring wedding." Usagi was kind of hurt. Naru hadn't invited her to the wedding. She forced a smile.

"How about you? Do you and Mamoru have a date set?"

Usagi twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers. "No. But I'm hoping to have a January wedding." Usagi paused and a mischivous grin covered her face. "Let's go shopping!" Naru laughed as Usagi grabbed Naru's hand and sped to the shops.

The girls walked by the shops, looking into windows seeing if there was anything they were interested in. Naru looked up to the sky. Usagi remembered the days she and Naru used to walk by, gazing dreamily at the beautiful dresses, jewelery, and expensive pastries. They would sometimes put their allowance money together and giggle excitedly as they went inside and bought one pastry, each getting a half. But now they could afford to buy whatever they wanted, and it wasn't as exciting. Or special.

"Any place you wanna go in particular?" Usagi asked. Naru looked down. Usagi wasn't sure, but she thought that Naru looked a little teary eyed. "Naru? What's the matter?" Naru looked at Usagi. "I've missed you." Naru looked back down. "What happened between us? We used to be best friends. We were like sisters."

Usagi was silent for a while. "I'm not sure," she lied.

"I wasn't sure if I should have invited you to my wedding or not. I didn't know if you were mad at me, because all of a sudden, we just stopped talking." Naru's lip quiverred. "Did I do something? I never meant to hurt your feelings intentionally, if you think that I did.

Usagi placed her hands on Naru's shoulders. "I was never mad at you." Usagi spoke in a warm, reassuring voice. "It's just… things… happened."

"What things? Usagi, you can tell me. I'll listen."

Usagi sighed. "Naru, I'm really sorry. I've just been constantly busy with Chibiusa, Mamoru, the wedding… I don't know. Just… life, I guess. I never meant to neglect you. I'm really sorry."

Naru sniffed and nodded. "That's understandable. I just wish you could have come to me. Even if you didn't need to. I know you have a lot of friends…" Naru looked uneasy, even a little embarassed.

"Naru, you're right. I should have come to you.You were always there when I needed you." Usagi paused. "This is getting me down. How about we go talk this over a double chocolate parfait?"

Naru smiled. "Sounds good."

A couplr hours later, the girls stopped at their favorite restuaunt. They both ordered some parfaits and began to talk. They talked about pretty much everything. They talked about the past, the present, and the future. They talked about how they kind of missed school and each other, playing at the arcade or hanging out at the park on weekends. They talked like they used to.

After they finished talking, Usagi paid for the desserts. She winked. "I'm the one who invited you, after all!"

The girls gathered their purses and stood up. Usagi brushed her white ruffled skirt off. Naru pushed up her sleeves and slung her black tote over her shoulder. She reached in and pulled out a pair of sun glasses and put the on top of her head.

"Usagi, I had a great time. It was nice spending time with you, like old times." Naru smiled.

"I agree. I'm glad we talked this over. Usagi hugged Naru. "We'll do something again soon, 'kay?"

"Okay." Naru glanced at her watch and laughed. "I gotta get home and fix something up for dinner for Umino." The girls exchanged their goodbyes and waved as they both left the café, going their separate ways. Usagi headed home..

_I'm glad we talked that out and are still friends,_ Usagi thought to herself as she walked on. A light drizzle began. Usagi picked up her pace, hoping to get home before it poured. "It better not storm! I hate thunder," Usagi muttered to herself as she began to jog. It started to rain a little harder. "Damn it!" Usagi ran, putting her purse over her head to shield herself from the rain.

Finally Usagi reached her apartment. "Mamo-chan! I'm home!" Usagi called out. Mamoru didn't respond, and there were no lights on. _He must be out._ Usagi thought to herself as she kicked off her damp shoes. She tossed her purse on the couch, making her way to the bathroom. She started to draw a bath, then she peeled off her clothes. She put her hair in a shower cap and hopped into the bath. The water felt good on her skin. It was the perfect temperature. The door creaked open and Luna came in. "Hi Luna." Usagi said with a sigh as she closed her eyes and relaxed. Luna stretched out her little body and yawned. "How was your day Usagi-chan?" Usagi sighed again. "It was nice. I had a lot of fun with Naru-chan today." Luna trotted over to the fluffy pink floor rug and laid down. Usagi looked out the window, watching the rain fall. Luna began to breathe heavily; she was falling asleep. Usagi sank into the tub and relaxed.


	2. Confused

**Chapter 2**

Usagi closed the bathroom door gently behind her. She walked to her bedroom, expecting to see Mamoru in there. But he wasn't. Usagi was getting a little worried. She decided to call his cell phone. She sat on the bed and dialed, then pressed the receiver up to her ear.

"Moshi Moshi." Usagi sighed. "Mamo-chan, where are you?" Mamoru coughed. "There was nothing I felt like eating at home so I decided to go get something to eat. I'll be home in about ten or twenty minutes, 'Kay, Usako?"

"Okay." She hung up the phone and laid back into bed. Even though she knew Mamoru was alright, something still felt… wrong. But she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to go to sleep and get some rest. _Maybe I'm just overtired,_ she thought to herself. _My mind is going crazy because I need some rest._ She sighed and nuzzled into her pillow and shortly began to fall asleep.

Mamoru pulled into the driveway of his home. He sat in the car for a moment, checking his appearence. He smoothed down his hair and adjusted his blue button up shirt. Then he proceeded to the front door. With a creak it opened. He shook off his arms, damp from the rain, and took off his shoes. He climbed the stairs quietly, trying to get to the bathroom to take a shower. Usagi heard the stairs creak and quickly awoke. She smiled and crawled out of bed. She saw Mamoru enter the bathroom down the hall. As she walked to it, she heard the shower turn on. She grinned.

She peeked in and caught Mamoru taking off his shirt. "Maaaaamo-chaaaaan… I caught you…" she said in a soft voice, but loud enough for Mamoru to hear. He looked at her. "Hey. What's up, beautiful?" Usagi entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Nothing. Just missed you this afternoon. I was hoping you'd be home when I got here, but you weren't." Mamoru stopped unbuttoning his shirt. "I already told you, I was getting some food." Usagi sensed he was getting defensive. "I know, you already told me. I was just saying I missed you." Mamoru looked to the side. "Oh." Usagi took a couple steps to him and placed her hands on his chest. She began to kiss his neck. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Usako, not now, I want to take a shower." Usagi giggled. "Well we can do it while you take a shower, if you want." He turned around and started to take off his shirt again. "I'm kinda tired." Usagi felt her face turn a little red. "Oh, um, okay." She stammered. "maybe later, okay Usako?" Usagi looked down. "Um, sure." She looked up and smiled. "Enjoy your shower!" She left the room.

_What the hell! Why did he turn me down! _Usagi plopped herself into bed angrily. _What kinda guy turns down sex! _Usagi turned on the TV, but wasn't really paying attention. Instead she was thinking about how angry she was. _Come to think about it, we haven't been having sex that often anymore… and when we do, it's not as good as it used to be. Is Mamo-chan getting bored of me!_ Usagi tried to think of some new things to try next time she and Mamoru made love. But nothing came to mind. Usagi wasn't into the weird stuff. She thought sex was a pure romantic thing, bounding two people together. She felt it was a way of giving someone a piece of your heart that you can't take back, and also _taking_ a piece of someone's heart that _they _can't take back. She didn't think it was about whips and stuff. At heart Usagi was a shy girl, and that wasn't about to change.She blushed and covered herself up, embarrassed by the thoughts in her head.

"Usagi!" Usagi yelped and looked up. _Ah, it's only Luna._ "Ugh, what! You scared me half to death ya know?"

"Oh never mind." Luna sighed and plopped on the edge of the bed. Usagi reached her foot over and kicked her off. Luna landed right on her head! "What the hell was that for Usagi!" Luna leapt back on the bed and glared at her. "That was for scaring me!" Usagi turned over and shut her eyes. Luna sensed something was up, but she figured she would let Usagi calm down.

A few moments later Mamoru climbed into bed. "Goodnight Usako." He kissed her cheek and snuggled in. "Mamo-chan? Are you bored of me?" Mamoru laughed. "Is this about me not wanting to have sex with you?" Usagi pouted. "I'm serious." Mamoru chuckled. "No! Like I said, I'm just tired. Some other time." He rolled over and began to fall asleep. Usagi sighed and did the same.

The next morning, Usagi rolled over to put her arms around Mamoru. But he wasn't there. Usagi sighed and got out of bed. She half expected him not to be there. She walked downstairs to the kitchen where Mamoru was already dressed, drinking coffee and reading the daily paper. "Good morning," he said to Usagi, without looking up. "Morning." She replied in a bit of a cold tone. She sat down and stared at Mamoru through his paper for a good three minutes. She would even clear her throat or cough every so often to get his attention. But nothing worked.

"Mamo-chan, are you even going to ask me how yesterday went with Naru!" Mamoru still didn't look up from his paper. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Uh, how was yesterday with Naru?" Usagi sighed. "Good." Just then the phone rang. "Don't bother to tear yourself from your paper. I'll get it." She made her way to the telephone. "Moshi moshi… Rei-chan? What's up!…What?… Okay. I'll b there soon. Bye." Usagi ran upstairs and threw on a white hooded sleeveless shirt, a light blue pullover dress, and a moon pendandt. She burst downstairs. "Mamo-chan, something's up. Everyone wants me to meet them at the Hikawa Shrine. You wanna come?" Mamoru just shook his head. "Okay then. Bye." She ran down to the shrine.

She raced up the stairs to the shrine, out of breath. When she reaced the top, she collapsed on the stairs of the shrine. Rei was using a broom to dust off the ground in front of the shrine. Makoto was leaning against the wall. Minako was standing next to Ami, who was sitting patiently on the steps, hands clasped together. Haruka was standing with her arms crossed, as was Michiru and Setsuna. Hotaru was putting a prayer on the branch of the tree. Usagi smiled. It had been a while since everyone was together like this. "Okay, someone tell me what's going on," Makoto said. "Am I gonna get to kick someone's ass or not?" Rei stopped cleaning. She looked down. "Maybe…" Everyone looked at her, trying to read her face for any emotion. But it was blank.

"Last night I was doing some fire-reading. I felt an evil presence. I tried Aku-Yo-Tai-San, but it didn't help any. It was something much bigger than a lost spirit." Everyone waited for more. Rei was silent for a moment. Minako broke the silence. "So, are you trying to say it might be a new enemy?" Rei looked up. "I don't know. But we have to be alert. It can't hurt to be prepared to fight again." Usagi sighed. _No… I don't want to fight again. Nobody does… but we don't have a choice, do we? It's our destiny. If we don't do it, nobody will. _Usagi looked at everyone's faces. None of them looked happy. They looked _sad._ _Everyone has been leading normal lives for the past three years,_ thought Usagi. _No one wants to fight. Hopefully Rei's prediction is wrong. Hopefully it was just a spirit, lost on it's journey to the other world. _

As Usagi made her way home, she thought about the battle with Galaxia. It was a heart-wrenching battle. _We came so close to losing._ Usagi thought about Chibi Chibi, and then thought of Yaten, Taiki, and…"Seiya…" she said his name out loud. She had missed him over the years. She often thought about him. _I wonder how he is doing. I wonder what kind of life he is living?_ She smiled. She thought of the times she thought Seiya was going to make a move on her, like the time Chibi Chibi, Seiya and herself were under a cabinet in her house when he was over to protect her from a "burglar" when she had to stay home alone one night. She giggled when she thought of the time when everyone was standing at the doorway, and Seiya walked out in a little towel, and Chibi Chibi tried to pull it off. As humiliating as that moment was at first, it made her laugh now.

Usagi approached her home. She let herself in and saw Mamoru laying on the couch, watching some baseball. She walked by him and was about to make her way upstairs. "Usako." She turned and looked at him. "Usako, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been paying much attention to you lately. I've just had things on my mind. But that's no excuse." She walked over to the couch. "Apology accepted." He took her hand and pulled her to the couch. He laid her down and started to kiss her. Usagi was relieved. He took off her panties from under her dress and undid his pants. They made love on the couch. After, they cuddled and watched the rest of the game. Usagi smiled. Things were back to normal. She looked up at him and blushed. He caught her staring and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Tsukino Usagi." Usagi giggled. "I love you too, Chiba Mamoru."

After the game Usagi got up to make some fodd for dinner. She was busy chopping carrots when Mamoru walked in. "What happened at the shrine?" Usagi stopped cutting and wiped her hands off on a dish towel. "Rei said she felt an evil presence the othr day at the shrine." Mamoru put a hand on his chin. "hmmm." Usagi plopped the dish towel on the counter. "We have to be prepared to fight. We don't know what is going to happen. So just be prepared." Mamoru looked at Usagi closely. "You don't wanna fight anymore, do you?" Usagi laughed and scratched her nose. "I never wanted to fight. Fighting isn't my thing." She looked down at the cut up carrot pieces. "I hated it from the beginning." She paused. "but there is nothing I can do. It's my destiny. I have to fight until the day I die. And then, when I am reborn, I will have to fight again. I will fight for an eternity." She felt tears well up in her eyes, but quickly pushed them away. She wasn't going to cry. She was over crying. She just had to deal. This is her destiny. The red string of fate had bound her and fighting together forever. She had no choice. Everything was already pre-determined. And to her, that was kind of sad. _In the end, I have no ocntrol over what I do. Every choice I make in life is pre-determined. It was planned to happen. Everything I think and feel has already been decided._ She forced a smile and started chopping carrots again. "Usagi, I thought you hated carrots?" she didn't look up. "I don't. I just like cutting them." She placed the knife down and took the cutting board to the trash, and threw all the carrots away, along with her depressing thoughts.

_It will all be okay._


End file.
